


You Owe Me a Scream

by alexacobblepot



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Animalistic Sex, F/M, Original female character - human, Primal Sex, Rough Sex, Squirting, bittersweet romance, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexacobblepot/pseuds/alexacobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor doesn't know why he keeps going back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Owe Me a Scream

Victor used a nail to lockpick the closed window. He jimmied it open and climbed in, moving with the grace of a large cat. He made no sound as his feet touched the carpet of the bedroom. He paused, listening. No sounds from the house save for the sound of soft breathing. She was sleeping. 

A smirk crossed his face as he padded across the room to the bed. He removed his clothes, glad for the feeling of being free finally. Sabretooth hated clothes. They brushed against his skin, irritating him. The sound of them rustling as he moved gave him a headache as well. No, it was better to be without clothes. 

He sniffed the air. Her scent was close as he got into the bed. She always smelled like strawberries. Sabretooth got into the bed next to her. It creaked under his weight and the woman stirred slightly. Her pink hair splayed around her, contrasting beautifully with the ivory pillow. 

"Victor?" Her voice was always a whisper around him. She knew his ears were sensitive. It was the only downside to his superhuman senses. 

"Sabretooth..." He corrected her firmly, running a claw down her thigh.

"Sabretooth," she amended as she rolled over to look at the large male in her bed. "How long are you gonna be here for?"

"Til the hit's done." Sabretooth moved on top of her as she spoke. "You talk too much..."

The pinkette moaned and wrapped her legs around him as he thrust into her. The pain and bliss filled her as his large girth stretched her. Her nails dug into the mutant's back, raking down, earning a primal growl. She gasped and bucked against him, hips moving with him, meeting the male thrust for thrust. 

"Victor..."

A hand moved to her throat, pinning her down as the pace intensified. She let him, body throbbing as she trembled with lust. Sabretooth looked down at her, tightening his grip. He kept thrusting in and out, only relinquishing his hold when he felt her gasping for breath. And when he climaxed, he came with a howl as she orgasmed for him, squirting around his cock, screaming his name. 

He pulled out once he was finished coming inside of her, rolling off of her and laying next to her. The woman looked over at him. He gave her a smirk. "You owed me a scream."


End file.
